The Queen's Men
by Mimi011
Summary: It's time to do stunts, answer questions, and complete challenges not under they're free will! You control the game! Come one come all to watch our dear friends play the Queen's (me) game!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and gals! This is just a little thing I might work on and off on, based on my mood.I've seen these types of things here** and** there, but they are always entertaining to read. And im not going to care about spelling grammer. So 'ere goes nothin'.**

Pietro, Todd, Lance, Kurt, and Remy woke up in a yellow, definitely 80s lover's room.

Kurt: Vhere are ve?

Todd: The door's locked yo! We can't get out! Todd says pulling on the door.

Remy: Remy will fix this. He says, a card in his hands turning red.

Mimi: No! Its bad enough it took that long to get it from Earth! I say bursting out of the closet.

Lance: Who are you? Why are we here? Lance says pulling my shirt to lift me so I was at his level.

Pietro: Yeah! Where are we little adorable! Pietro says lifting me by the back of my shirt, letting Lance step back.

Mimi: Pietro, complementing me won't give you answers; only lift my spirits that I could get a boy friend that's older than me. I say, making Pietro blush and put me down.

Lance: So what are we doing here runt? He asked putting his hands on his hips.

Mimi: Well, right now we are in my second bedroom in the 3rd Digital World that I am queen of, and you guys are my guests! I say, and they all seem confused.

Todd: 3rd Digital What now? Todd asked, crouching on the floor.

Mimi: 3rd Digital World! A place where everything on the internet is free to roam where ever they may please! It is light-years away from Earth, so please do not break that door. It was imported from Earth, and took a REALLY long time. I say, beaming with pride at my world.

Kurt: So you are royalty? Vut you are so young. He said, his stance making him my height.

Mimi: Well, I am one of the taller girls in this world. The atmosphere makes us shorter, and makes us age slower. So I could be your age, considering I spend all lot of time between digital and reality.

Lance: That didn't answer my question! He says, leaning into my small frame to make himself seem taller.

Mimi: I was bored, and I haven't really 'mastered' my power yet, so I guess you guys all just 'traveled' through time and space to be here. It's how I recruit armies to go against 1st Digital World, but that's a different story. My self-conscience took over, and so you all got here by instinct. My bad. Sorry about that. I say, hoping they wouldn't be mad for that long.

Kurt: Come on Lance, she's only a little girl trying to master her abilities, like us.

Mimi: Hey! I'm not that young, I'm almost immortally this age.

Remy: And when did you gain this immortality, belle? He says, probably hoping I was actually twenty.

Mimi: . . . You can't tell people your age in the Digital Worlds, it's a law the first queen made for safety reasons. Remy took this as 'yes I'm twenty and single'.

Todd: So what now yo? I was about to not take a shower.

Mimi: Well, I don't know how to send you all back now, me being at war with the people who sort of block the way out, so after that clears up, you can leave. But for now you can stay at the palace, we have a lot of room.

Remy: Well Remy could use some time off. He tried to open the door, even unlocked it, but it wouldn't budge.

Mimi: Sorry, but the episode is almost over. So the program is starting to shut down. So let's get one last word out to our viewers!

Everyone: What?!

Mimi: Alright everyone, I need questions! Suggestions! Challeges! Anything and everything! If it is totally awesomely outrageous, I'll use it! Now goodnight everyone!

ur document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! So very sorry 4 not updating.

Mimi: Alrighty! You guys are back, and our 'cough' prisoners 'cough' have been waiting so very patiently for this chapter!

Todd: Help me! Before I'm grilled frog legs!

Mimi: Now Todd, don't make me hungry!

Todd: 'crying' Not cool yo. Not cool

Mimi: Our first contestant! No, hang on a second…okay. Our very special guest, Yin or Yan from YAY Productions!

Yin or Yan: Thanks for letting me be here Mimi!

Mimi: No prob! After all the support you've given me, it's the least I can do! And, eh he, sorry 'bout the name.

Yin or Yan: Oh, it's fine!

Mimi: Thanks! And so our first contestant, Night Crawler!

Kurt: Vas?! Please your majesty, spare me, I'm your favorite!

Mimi: All so true Kurt, and that's why you're going first!

Yin or Yan: Plus I suggested a dare devil act! But you'll be great at it! Hopefully.

Kurt: But vas if I don't want to do this?

Mimi: Then spending our time until the war is over will be spent doing things _much_ worse.

Kurt: Yes your majesty.

Mimi: Our first challenge… You must jump through a flaming hoop over a tank holding African Jumping sharks!

Kurt: No way! I refuse!

Mimi: I wonder if Amanda has noticed you're gone… It has been three earth weeks.

Kurt and Todd: THREE WEEKS!

Mimi: Yes. Now stop asking so many questions and do the challenge!

Kurt: 'grumble' walks up to podium.

Mimi: Go!

The hoop lights fire, sharks start jumping.

Kurt: um, what was the much worse choice? Oof!

Mimi: Sorry Kurt, you were to slow.

Kurt falls, a shark jumps up which he bounces off of. He jumps through the hoop, bounces off another shark, and lands in safety.

Kurt: I-I w-will n-never do that again. 'Curls up in ball and rocks back and forth'.

Mimi: Kurt… uh, sorry? I didn't know it would be that traumatizing. You do know that I could have just, brought you back to life, right?

Kurt: 'crying'

Mimi:…

Kurt: 'still crying'

Mimi: … I'll tell you what, what is the one thing in the ENTIRE world that you want. It can be anything.

Kurt: To be out of here!

Mimi: No can do. But I can give you the next best thing!

Kurt: Vas?

Mimi: You don't have to do challenges anymore.

Kurt: Really!

Mimi: Yes. The hard ones. Do you think you could memorize a song?

Kurt: Maybe? Vhy do you ask?

Mimi: Oh, just curious!

Todd: I guess it's my turn, goodbye world!

Mimi: Yes it is! Let's see… Okay, this might be unfair to Kurt… But the worst I can think of is for you to read Facebook Match Maker by gambits princess (rated K plus) or if you like more deep stuff, read Animal Instinct by FlamingReaper (rated M). A/N: You can choose one or the other or both to read!

Todd: No yo! If you truly are the Queen of the internet, why would you say reading is EASY!

Mimi: Would you like to go through Kurt's challenge instead?

Yin or Yan: Yay!

Todd: On second thought, readin' ain't so bad yo. I can read!

Mimi: Which one do you choose!

Todd: Animal Instinct, cause it's rated M. Like a scary movie.

Mimi: 'snicker' all righty! Here is the royal laptop!

Todd: 'reading'

Yin or Yan: What's on that fanfic that's so challenging?

Mimi: Well, you'll have to read it, but you won't like that stuff. You would like Facebook Matchmaker better.

Yin or Yan: Okay!

Mimi: See you next time!

Okay peeps, I would like to invite challenge ideas! Anything and everything! You could even be on a chapter as a guest! The more the merrier! PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Or gals. I really don't know what you are. Continuing!

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINELINELINELINELINELINE LINELINE

Gambit and Pietro wake up on the stage.

Pietro: Where are we? I'm getting old of this quickly.

Gambit: Gambit could get used to being of work.

Mimi: Yeah, but, don't get used to it.

Pietro: You! Where did you come from?

Mimi: The last chapter.

Pietro: What?

Mimi: Okay! So, our guest star today is, Anno!

Anno: Thank you for letting me be here!

Mimi: No prob! And so, on Anno's request, we're doing a dance competition!

Gambit: Remy sees what you meant.

Pietro: Great! Let me show my moves!

Mimi: But there are complications.

Pietro: Like what?

Mimi: I don't dance, so I don't know how to make you guys dance.

Pietro: What! But you're the Queen of the internet! How could you not know how to dance!

Mimi: pfft, not naturally dimwit. I upload programs to myself, so that makes me an awesome dancer. But, I think I'm gonna have to upload a program to you.

Gambit: Gambit likes that idea.

Pietro: Ugh, as long as you make me awesome!

Mimi: Okay! My apologies to Anno, I just, couldn't think of anything.

Anno: 'Grumble', fine.

Mimi: Thank you! So, I'm going to pick out a song that I think describes you.

Pietro: Fine.

Gambit: Excellent idea, belle.

Mimi: Okay, so, Gambit, I'll pair you up with the song I'm actually listening to now.

Gambit: Aw! Cause it makes you think of Remy?

Mimi: No, it was either this or Smooth Criminal. Remy, your song is Highway To Hell by AC/DC.

Gambit: A classic, belle Queen.

Mimi: 'Kay! And Pietro, your song is Speed Demon by Michael Jackson!

Pietro: What's that?

Mimi: Uploading programs, okay readers, for Gambit, look up (If you can't do Youtube for whatever reason don't ) Highway to Hell dance on Youtube, and click on the Zelda Dance routine one.

Gambit: Zelda?

Mimi: It was the best one on there. And to keep this rated T, had to use it.

Gambit: But Gambit's an adult!

Mimi: Yes, but Gambit isn't a pole dancer.

Gambit: Gambit understands.

Mimi: 'Kay, you ready?

Gambit: Remy is ready.

Mimi: Upload, and readers, just imagine Gambit's face on the guy elf. Link, I think.

Gambit: What the heck! Gambit looks like a girl!

Mimi: Upload complete (Start video after this.)

Afterwards

Gambit: Remy hates you! And Remy likes mostly everyone!

Mimi: Pietro! Your turn!

Pietro: No! Not after what he had to do! Come on, Queen, spare me!

Mimi: Todd is in a mental ward now after what his 'sparement' challenge did to him.

Pietro: Was it, easier than the challenge he had to do?

Mimi: On what I was originally planning for him, it might have spared him a LOT of embaressment.

Anno: Make him dance!

Pietro: . . . I quit.

Mimi: Now you have both challenges!

Anno: Hooray!

Pietro: No!

Mimi: Okay, on Youtube viewers that can, look up Michael Jackson speed demon, and one of the videos will have it in all caps. That should be it. And like Gambit's, imagine Pietro's head on bunny man. And Michael.

Afterwards

Pietro: That wasn't half bad.

Mimi: Score, Gambit I give you an eight. It was ok, but we both don't play Zelda. Pietro, I give you a ten! Your character fitted well with the dance, espically at the end with the spin.

Gambit: Understandable.

Pietro: Yay! I won!

Mimi: Okay Pietro, challenge two! I made this for all the viewers who can't get on youtube. Go read Expect the Unexpected, by Wolfen XXVII. That's for more mature viewers. Other people, go read . . . jeeze, there's nothin'good out there yet. Just read the one I suggested.

Pietro: reading

Afterwards

Pietro: NO!WHY!WHYDIDIHAVETOREADTHAT!SENDMETOTHEWARDNOW!ICAN'TTAKEIT!ERASEMYMIND!DOYOUHAVENOMERCY?

Mimi: No, you're still sane. You aren't going anywhere till you're insane. Todd went berserkers! I almost regret showing him it!

Pietro: Crying

Mimi: Till next time! I still need more requests! And no, I will not stop being lazy and exactly attempt writing this thing in real writing. That wouldn't make this interactive enough, and trust me, I tried, but it was so terrible looking up the videos was worth it.


End file.
